The Internet of Things (“IoT”) has become a fast growing catchphrase and concept. The IoT is the concept of networking many everyday items and appliances to have a never-ending stream of information about everything from one's car to one's toaster. To provide this networking of items, new items with IoT functionality are being designed and sold at a fast pace. The problem for consumers is that many of the consumer's existing appliances and items are still working properly and need not be replaced. Therefore, a solution to providing IoT functionality without the requirement of replacing a functioning appliance is needed.